Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun (onyomi: Kakō Ton) is one of Cao Cao's cousins from his father's side of the family. Though known as a short-tempered man in his youth, he became a lawful and cultured general as he aged. He served Cao Cao for his entire military career, dying mere months after his lord. He is famously known to have lost his eye at Xiapi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Xiahou Dun removed his arrow-pierced eye, declared that it was a gift from his ancestors, and ate it. He hunted and killed the archer responsible for his injury soon after. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart shares a brotherly relationship with one of Cao Cao's other cousins, Xiahou Yuan, in this series. In Gamecity's character popularity poll for Dynasty Warriors 7, he was the second most popular character while the one for Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends ranked him in ninth place. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed tenth in the boss category. He also ranked fifth in Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z's first survey for most popular general. The height for his Kessen II incarnation is 185 cm (6'1"). Role in Games :"I bet you just wear that eyepatch to get the girls." ::~~Masamune; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Dun is Cao Cao's right hand man, who has been with his cousin since his early campaigns. He either appears alongside his cousin at the Yellow Turban Rebellion or at Hu Lao Gate. Most of the games within the series depict him being shot and wounded by an arrow in his missing eye socket at Xia Pi. He yanks out the arrow and bravely fights on, regardless of his injury. When Guan Yu flees with his sister from Cao Cao's service, Xiahou Dun will pursue him against his cousin's orders at the Five Passes. While present for building the foundations of the Wei kingdom, he quietly disappears at the same time. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details his arrow wound incident at Xia Pi Castle. Cao Xing snipes him in the eye and tries to escape. Xiahou Yuan hurries to his wounded relative and attempts to return the favor for him. While he is gravely wounded, Xiahou Dun stops his younger cousin, yanks out the arrow and stakes his pride on the line to cut the sniper down. As he chases Cao Xing, he overcomes many obstacles poised by Lu Bu's army and the castle's river bank. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes him as a general skilled in warfare and tactics. He gains a reputation under his cousin for assisting the Anti-Dong Zhuo alliance at Hu Lao Gate. Cao Cao is pleased with his efforts and dubs him one of the land's greatest generals. After winning fame at Xia Pi Castle, Cao Cao tries to recruit Guan Yu and marvels over the latter general's strength at Guan Du. To Xiahou Dun's further annoyance, Guan Yu leaves Cao Cao to reunite with his brothers. Thinking that the general will always be a threat to Cao Cao's conquests, Xiahou Dun incriminates Guan Yu and defeats him at the Five Passes. Though Guan Yu escapes back to Liu Bei, Xiahou Dun takes his talents to be highly overrated and continues working for Cao Cao. After assisting the chase at Chang Ban and the defense at He Fei, he rides to Cao Ren's rescue and ends his arch-rival at Fan Castle. Finally dispelling his own personal chaos, Xiahou Dun leaves the war front. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, and Cao Cao. He assists his cousin's mission to save the emperor from the remnants of Dong Zhuo's army. Xiahou Dun teams with Xu Zhu to clear the dock area and trap the carriage from two sides. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he supports Cao Cao with unquestionable loyalty. Although perceived as the one who understands Cao Cao the best by many within Wei's army, he is befuddled by his cousin's elusive ambitions. While not knowing his cousin's true objectives, he perseveres in Cao Cao's campaigns and waits for his cousin's answer. Once Cao Cao tells him that he desires to create a land with no need for a leader, Xiahou Dun dedicates himself to his newfound goal. After squelching Shu's ambitions at Wu Zhang Plains, the land is at peace and Cao Cao disappears from the capital. Respecting his cousin's wishes, Xiahou Dun remains behind and stays true to his duties for the new land. In Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Dun starts out with having both eyes as he fights with his cousins in the Yellow Turban Rebellion. After he defeats Zhang Jiao, Xiahou Dun claims that he will follow his lord and stop the conflict. But the priest mocks him by saying that his loyalty will be rewarded with betrayal. With one swing, Xiahou Dun kills Zhang Jiao. Cao Cao then proclaims that he will continue to rely on him. Afterwards, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan stay beside Cao Cao as he escapes from Dong Zhuo's trap at Luoyang Castle and later joins Yuan Shao's coalition against the tyrant. Prior to the battle of Yan Province, Xiahou Dun is challenged to a duel by Dian Wei and emerges victorious. However, Xiahou Dun spares Dian Wei, and later brings him to Cao Cao to be a bodyguard. While Cao Cao is at Xu Province, Xiahou Dun is attacked by Lu Bu, but he manages to survive and return to his lord. When Dian Wei is murdered, Xiahou Dun questions why Cao Cao shows no tears and spares Dian Wei's murderer, Jia Xu. He joins his lord in the fight against Lu Bu at Xiapi, where he opens the floodgates to draw the enemy out. It is here where he is hit in the left eye by an arrow, but he quickly pulls it out and continues on in the fight. After defeating Lu Bu, Xiahou Dun has him tied up and brought to Cao Cao where his fate is sealed. Xiahou Dun continues to serve Cao Cao as he conquers more provinces and defeat rival warlords. However, he loses his cousin, Xiahou Yuan, at the battle of Mt. Dingjun, and gets furious when Cao Cao decides to retreat instead of avenging their cousin, although Zhang He assures him that Cao Cao will not let Xiahou Yuan's death be in vain. Against Cao Cao's wishes, Xiahou Dun heads into the Battle of Fan Castle with Sima Yi to kill Guan Yu, wanting to show his cousin a glimpse of his dream before he dies. Not wanting to let Wu to take credit for killing Guan Yu, Xiahou Dun personally slays the mighty warrior himself. As he covers Guan Yu's body with a Shu flag, Xiahou Dun comments that his legendary might and his loyalty to his brothers will go down in history, but he had always hated him. Six months later, Cao Cao passes away, with Xiahou Dun following his lord in death soon after. Xiahou Dun's first Legendary Mode has him fighting Dian Wei to determine if the rumors about him are true. His second Legendary Mode takes place after the Battle of Guandu and he tracks down Guan Yu, who's trying to return to Liu Bei. In his third Legendary Mode, which takes place after Cao Cao's death, Xiahou Dun raises an army and fights Sima Yi to stop him from seizing power. Dynasty Warriors Next has Xiahou Dun's first appearance occur in the second chapter. He is playable in the Battle of Hulao Gate where players may have him face Lu Bu before reaching Dong Zhuo. Disgusted by the tyrant's razing of Luoyang, he swears to destroy those responsible for this atrocity. The third chapter has him accompany his lord during the latter's subjugation of Yuan Shu. The loss of his left eye happens off-screen after their victory at Xiapi. He personally chases after Liu Bei when the latter turns on Cao Cao, but ends up capturing Guan Yu instead. He is forced to let the general live when Zhang Liao intercedes on his behalf. Sometime after Guan Yu's escape, Xiahou Dun leads an army to suppress Liu Bei's smaller forces at Bowangpo only to fall prey to Zhuge Liang's fire attack. While not present in the Battle of Fan Castle, he does join his lord's final conflict with Wu at Jianye. With the land under their rule, the one-eyed general vows to continue following Cao Cao no matter what challenges they might face in the future ahead. Wu and Shu's scenarios have him protect Xuchang from the player's forces. Wu's version in particular has him face Sun Quan twice only to lose each time. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Xiahou Dun mainly reprises his activities from the previous installment. However, he loses his eye at Puyang where he, Xiahou Yuan and Yue Jin fight to take back the castle from Lu Bu. On the hypothetical route, Xiahou Dun helps Cao Pi protect Xuchang from Zuo Ci's attack and accompanies Cao Cao as he defeats Liu Bei at Baidi Castle. In Shu's hypothetical route, Xiahou Dun and Sima Yi arrive after Cao Ren's flood attack against the Shu forces stationed at Fan Castle has failed. They attempt to retake the dam but are driven off. Xiahou Dun is one of the defenders present during Wei's last stand at Xuchang and traps the player-controlled officer in between a pair of gates before being slain. In the expansion, he appears with Cao Cao and Yu Jin in "Pacification of Jing Province", stating his desire to kill Guan Yu himself to end the chaos. In Lu Bu's story, Xiahou Dun appears as one of the reinforcements for the coalition, and he attacks Dong Zhuo after he passes Sishui Gate. At Puyang, Xiahou Dun leads the first detachment of reinforcements and attempts to join up with Yu Jin for a pincer attack. In the historical route, Xiahou Dun is the final obstacle to reaching the escape point. He later appears at Xiaopei as reinforcements for Liu Bei, and at Xiapi where he captures Lu Bu, Chen Gong and Zhang Liao. In the hypothetical route, Xiahou Dun will still be at Dingtao but will instead appear as reinforcements from the south due to the failure of Cao Cao's plan. He appears again at Xu province, attempting to take the province from Liu Bei, and at Guandu, leading Cao Cao's surprise reinforcements. Like his cousin, he slain in the final battle at Chang'an. Warriors Orochi Once he recovers from his defeat from the Orochi army, Xiahou Dun spends the majority of the first title searching for Cao Cao's whereabouts. Based on rumors he heard, he arrives at Honnōji. Rather than seeing his cousin, he sees Nobunaga and Orochi's army fighting. His meeting with the demon king tells him that rebellion would soon start within Orochi's ranks. As he resumes his search, he also aids other anti-Orochi resistance efforts. Learning that Cao Pi joined the snake demon, he and Xiahou Yuan raise an army at Yi Ling to overthrow the "false" leader of Wei. He submits to Cao Pi after recognizing his strength and joins Wei thereafter. In Warriors Orochi 2, he continues to serve Wei. At Si Shui Gate, he and Kunoichi stall the enemy at the center while Xiahou Yuan circles to the enemy's flank. They join their lord's army once they are victorious. His dream stage teams him up with Guan Yu and Lu Meng to help their fleeting allies at Odawara Castle. Despite their differences, Xiahou Dun works with his teammates to raise ally morale and rescue Liu Chan. His personal contribution in the stage is defeating Magoichi. Staying beside Cao Cao at all times, Xiahou Dun naturally joins the coalition once they gain his lord's trust in Warriors Orochi 3. He and Sima Yi later discuss a plan to find Guo Jia. The one-eyed general's contribution to the plot is helping to clear the serpent forces at Luo Castle. In one of the DLC stages, Xiahou Dun sides with the Toyotomi to combat the tacticians of Shu. The Ultimate expansion gives him a side story where he works with Musashi and Yoshitsune to retrieve Yashio'ori's Sun Wukong stole from the coalition at Komaki-Nagakute. Although he is more focused on completing the mission, Xiahou Dun is intrigued to test test himself against Nezha and Lu Bu when they interfere. Dynasty Tactics Xiahou Dun continues to serve Wei in Dynasty Tactics 2. However, in this game, he's slightly less devoted to Cao Cao and sometimes doubts his judgment. If Cao Cao allies with the Han and betrays them, Xiahou Dun will defect and lead a rebellion against him. He accuses his cousin of being callous to the emperor and teams up with Sima Yi to oppose Wei. He eventually sees the error in his ways and swears to continue fighting in Cao Cao's name. Kessen Xiahou Dun appears as a secondary character in Kessen II. He's the one-eyed general who is loyal to Cao Cao. He returns to Wei with Zhang He after they finish quelling uprisings from the remnants of Yuan Shao's army. He leads a cavalry unit and often acts as an aggressive warrior for Wei. When he's a solitary unit, he often challenges Shu's generals to duels -regardless of his army's morale. He wears a three-horned helmet which somewhat resembles Masamune's. Character Information Development According to his video recorded interview with the Yoshimoto Performance group, Xiahou Dun is Akihiro's favorite character in the Dynasty Warriors series. He admires his stoic behavior and roots for him to stay true to his duties. In a later interview with Dengeki PlayStation, he remarked that he was the one who pushed for the movie in which Xiahou Dun eats his own eyeball in the first game. Suzuki stated that it took a lot of time and effort to create it, noting that a faint reflection can be seen on the eyeball as he rips the arrow out. Personality Xiahou Dun is a serious and loyal man who rarely questions his lord's judgment. He's usually focused but he can also be a hothead who lets his temper get the best of him. His temper becomes more controlled in later games, making him cool headed and focused, while still having loyalty to his lord and honor. He has a strong sense of honor, and despises those who use deceit as a means of achieving victory. He is probably the retainer closest to Cao Cao as he can usually comprehend the reasoning behind his lord's actions. In the Asian script, he's often the only character to call his cousin by his style name. His hardened and undeterred mindset gains the respect of Wei's retainers, particularly Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. It's most likely his close relation with Cao Cao that gives him bad tidings with Guan Yu. Though his lord sings Guan Yu's praises, Xiahou Dun deems him as too disrespectful of Cao Cao's esteem. He only begrudgingly accepts Guan Yu and desires for a chance to rightfully prove who is stronger in combat. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Xiahou Dun is given the nickname of "Mighty Commander" while the English version changes it to "The One-Eyed Visionary". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Lords of Xiahou". His second weapon in previous Dynasty Warriors titles is actually called wúgōu, which is a type of blade thought to have existed since 8th century BC. Its namesake is said to be derived from its legendary history as a sword for the state of Wu. King Helu is said to have personally wielded the blade himself. Within Fengshen Yanyi, a character named Mu Zha wielded the divine Wu Gou Blade, which could be thrown like a boomerang and split into two copies. The sword is light enough for single handed wielding. As a side note, the model of the weapon itself looks more like the simpler variation of the blade, the liŭyèdāo. Kirin is the Japanese iteration for Qilin, a divine beast in Chinese mythology known for its peaceful origins who forms the namesake of Xiahou Dun's third, fourth, and Level 11 weapons. According to the Record of Rites, a qilin makes its appearance into the world if the ruling emperor has a pure and benevolent heart. Confucius's mother was said to have stepped in a qilin footstep so legends sometimes state Confucius may materialize as a qilin. Often gentle beasts who respects other animals, it carefully avoids trampling any living being as it walks. If someone happens to injure it, however, a qilin will not hesitate to retaliate in a violent manner. Given that the beast is sometimes described as tiger-like, it may tie into Xiahou Dun's rivalry with Guan Yu, who is often associated with Qinglong in the series. The original name to his fourth weapon is literally translated as "Seizing Qilin Fang". The term it gains its namesake from (獲麟) has its origins as the last line in Spring and Autumn Annals, which was describing the twenty-seventh ruler of the state of Lu, Aigong. After stating that Aigong -or his reign at least- was "seized in the west by a hunting qilin", the book abruptly ends without finishing the sentence. With several ominous and frightening tales later made regarding the unfinished work, the term is used to describe absolute oblivion for every living being known to man. In the English version of Warriors Orochi, Spring and Autumn Annals is also Guan Yu's personal item. Xiahou Dun's personal item in the Asian ports of Warriors Orochi is "Eyepatch of Disloyalty", which may be tied to its English counterpart. The name likely alludes to the famous episode described in Romance of the Three Kingdoms in which he ate his eye to refuse being disloyal to his ancestors. His skill chart in Dynasty Warriors 6 is additionally shaped in honor of his one-eyed visage. Voice Actors *Bill Sullivan - Dynasty Warriors 2 (English) *Kirk Thornton - Dynasty Warriors 4~8, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) *Li Yingli - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Jang Hobi - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Song Joon Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Bang Seong Joon - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Daisuke Gōri - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Kessen II (Japanese) *Masaharu Satō - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Xiahou Dun/Quotes *"I'm not sure whether I should be happy about this result. Forget about me, what about Mengde? What? He's not even in the top ten!? I'm never going to hear the end of this... Oh well. Next time, direct your votes to Mengde and not to me. I'm counting on you." *"So this is the result of supporting Cao Cao's military rule. In this world, maybe there are unexpectedly many people who can get along with me." *"Guan Yu! Why don't you move?! Are you turning your back on Cao Cao?!" :"No matter what my obligation to Cao Cao is... I cannot simply go and turn my blade against my own brother!" :"Why you... In that case, I'll deal with it myself!" ::~~Xiahou Dun and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"There you are. We haven't played Go for a while. Shall we?" :"What are you talking about?! We played just three days ago!" :"Now that I think about it, you're right. It was such an easy game, I had forgotten." :"Hmph, a likely story. Today I'm going to trounce you." ::~~Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Master Xiahou Dun, I'm getting a bad feeling... Please be careful." :"Hmm... You mean something's going to happen to me? Let's hear it." :"Something will fall from the sky to strike you. Something you can't avoid..." :"Like an arrow?" :"No, it seems to be more like something a bird drops." ::~~Li Dian and Xiahou Dun; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Cao Cao is certainly a remarkable individual." :"He is the only man fit to rule over this chaos." :"What are you, in love with the man?" ::~~Hideyoshi and Xiahou Dun; Warriors Orochi *"My lord's road to conquest is not so fragile that a fool like you can damage it!" :"There is no need for posturing! Let us fight!" ::~~''Xiahou Dun and Yoshitsune; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Nobunaga. I must admit your greatness." :"Haha... And when that ambition runs counter to that of Cao Cao?" :"Then I will be forced to kill you." ::~~Xiahou Dun and Nobunaga; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Xiahou Dun/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Dun is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does a powerful flaming horizontal slash in front of him. :Musou - Blue Fang (蒼牙): : Does four crossing upward slashes which send forth air waves and then slams his sword into the ground. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Blue Inferno (蒼炎): , : Does a somersault and slams his sword into the ground. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Xiahou Dun is affiliated with the podao in this appearance. His EX Attack and musous remain unchanged in this installment. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Xiahou Dun furiously inflicts several diagonal swipes back and forth before unleashing a radial shockwave to knock back unaffected foes. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Flips in the air before slamming the ground to create a sizable fissure. :R1: Jumps into the air and mercilessly slashes the enemy several times before knocking them down on the ground. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Does two diagonal slashes that leave behind a searing cross-shaped slash traveling at a steady pace while continuously damaging foes caught within its path. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Dun keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Inflicts three different slashing motions followed by blue-colored streaks. The first is a horizontal swing, the second is done in an upward direction, and the last one is a rising diagonal swipe. :Alternate Musou - Ferocious Talons (烈爪): R1 + : Does a broad downward slash followed by one from left to right and another done in an upward manner. :Awakening Musou: Spins around hacking opponents several times in a row. It ends with a final slash that releases a sudden burst of energy. The extended version replaces the initial motion with quick slashes traveling back and forth as well as a few additional rising strikes to begin the final phase. Weapons :See also: Xiahou Dun/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Dun still uses the podao as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Xiahou Dun was born in Qiao county, Yu Province. He was a descendent of Han minister Xiahou Ying, as well as the cousin of Xiahou Yuan. He is also believed to be somehow related to Cao Cao. When he was 14 years old, he killed a man who had insulted his teacher, thus becoming known as a righteous but also violent person. He joined Cao Cao in 190 when the latter rose an army to destroy Dong Zhuo. He was promoted to Major after Cao Cao himself was promoted to General who Displays Firmness and stationed at Baima. He was then further promoted to "General who Breaks and Charges" and became Administrator of Dongjun. In 193, Cao Cao led a campaign against Tao Qian after the death of his father in Xu Province. Xiahou Dun was left in Yan Province to defend the city of Puyang. At that time, Cao Cao's subordinate and former Prefect of Chenliu, Zhang Miao, rebelled and sided with Lu Bu, turning over most of Yan Province to the invaders. Xiahou Dun gathered a small force and went to the city of Juancheng in order to rescue Cao Cao's family that resided there. On the way, he met Lu Bu's forces and engaged in battle with them. Lu Bu soon retreated and captured Puyang in Xiahou Dun's absence, seizing most of his supplies in the process. Later, Lu Bu sent local commanders to Xiahou Dun's camp to feign surrender. Xiahou Dun fell for the ploy and was taken hostage by Lu Bu's men. They demanded a high ransom, startling Xiahou Dun's troops. Han Hao, one of Xiahou Dun's subordinates, ordered his men to station themselves in front of Xiahou Dun's camp and asked the commanders to meet him. He took control of the other commanders' camps and entered Xiahou Dun's camp, saying "You murderous traitors, how dare you take hostage of a general. Do you still hope to walk out of this alive? Besides, we are ordered to suppress the rebels, how can we let you off lightly just because of a general?" He then said to Xiahou Dun "There is nothing I can do to help because the law forbids it" and ordered his men to attack. The rebels immediately put down their arms and released Xiahou Dun, asking for pardon. Han Hao reprimanded and executed them, for which he was praised by Cao Cao. Cao Cao returned from Xu Province and attacked Lu Bu. Xiahou Dun followed him on the attack and lost his left eye because of a stray arrow, earning him the nickname "Blind Xiahou". Lu Bu was besieged in Puyang and withdrew after 100 days, causing Yan Province to fall to Cao Cao again. Afterwards, Xiahou Dun was promoted to Governor of Chenliu and Jiyin. He was appointed "General who Builds Martial Might" and became Marquis of Gao'an. Eventually a drought broke out in Yan Province. Xiahou Dun started an agricultural program in which he ordered his men to build a dam at Taishou River in order to create a large pond. He personally participated in the construction and encouraged farmers of the region to plant new crops. This aided the people greatly and Xiahou Dun was appointed as Intendant of Henan. During the Battle of Guandu, Xiahou Dun was stationed in Mengjin ford but did not engage the enemy. In 202, Liu Biao sent Liu Bei to attack Cao Cao while he was busy fighting against Yuan Shao and his sons. Xiahou Dun set out with Yu Jin and Li Dian to counter Liu Bei and the two forces clashed at Bowang Slope. Liu Bei burnt down his camp and feigned retreat. Xiahou Dun pursued Liu Bei, despite the warnings from Yu Jin and Li Dian, and fell into an ambush. Li Dian led reinforcements and rescued Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin. Liu Bei decided to withdraw when Li Dian arrived. After the conquest of Ye in 204, Xiahou Dun was appointed to "General who Calms Waves" and allowed to administer whatever ruling he saw necessary and was not restricted by law. In 207, Cao Cao defeated the Yuan family and conquered Northern China. Xiahou Dun was given another 1,800 households under his command for his contributions, totaling 2,500 at that time. Xiahou Dun followed Cao Cao on his campaign against Zhang Lu in Hanzhong. At night during the battle, Xiahou Dun and others got lost in the fog and when the fog thinned out, they found themselves in the middle of the enemy camp. However, the defenders thought that they were ambushed by Cao Cao's forces and fled. Zhang Lu eventually surrendered. In 216, after returning with Cao Cao from the war against Sun Quan, Xiahou Dun was given command of 26 armies. He was stationed at Juchao in order to defend the area against Sun Quan. He was awarded with musicians and dancers, with Cao Cao saying "Wei Jiang had united the barbaric tribes and had his legends inscribed in metal and stones, but you deserve more than that". In 219, Cao Cao's forces defeated Guan Yu at Fan Castle and the remaining troops of Liu Bei at Mo'pi. Xiahou Dun was treated as a very close aide by Cao Cao. He was allowed to ride in the same carriage with him and was even allowed to enter his living quarters. While the other commanders received titles from Cao Cao's newly formed Kingdom of Wei, Xiahou Dun still received titles from the Han court. Xiahou Dun insisted on being given a Wei title as well, so Cao Cao made him General of the Van. Later, Xiahou Dun and others urged Cao Cao to take the throne for himself, but Cao Cao refused, saying that he would end up like King Wen of Zhou if he did so. Cao Cao died in March 220 and was succeeded by Cao Pi. Xiahou Dun was appointed as Regent Marshall, but died shortly afterwards on 13 June 220. He was posthumously named Marquis Zhong (loyal Marquis). He was known to often invite his teachers to his own camp in order to study and led a simple lifestyle, distributing his wealth to the masses. His oldest son Xiahou Chong inherited his father's title. His second son Xiahou Mao married Cao Cao's daughter Princess Cao Qinghe. Xiahou Chong was succeeded by Xiahou Yi, who was in turn succeeded by Xiahou Shao. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Trivia *His nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is Xiahou Yuan's nickname for him, "Brother Dun" (惇兄 or とん兄, Tonni), or the pun of the same phrase, "Tonny" (トニー). They call his Dynasty Warriors 6 weapon "Pocky". He also has a custom emoticon dedicated to him which can either be （ ﾟД◆） or (´・ω●`). *In Koei's Tokyo Game Show 2010 10 Year Anniversary Dynasty Warriors Cosplay Contest the cosplayer Ryuto cosplayed a Dynasty Warriors 6 Xiahou Dun costume and won grand prize. She was complemented by the judges for her faithfulness to her costume and passion for her character. She wore the same costume again at Tokyo Game Show 2011, but did not participate in Koei's second contest. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters